<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The arranged marriage between Arthur and Merlin. by ohmerthurcharm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611183">The arranged marriage between Arthur and Merlin.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm'>ohmerthurcharm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arthur does it out of duty., Arthur fanart, Arthur is sad and repressed his feelings out of duty, Fanart, HARD, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), King Merlin - Freeform, M/M, Merlin Fanart, Merlin is not too sure about it., Merlin wants to make him happy, Ygraine Sigil, but as they learn more about one another, they fall in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>King Merlin and King Arthur meet on their wedding day, Arthur has not been able to process his feelings properly and marries Merlin out of duty but Merlin vows to make his new husband happy, little did they know that they are perfect for one another, it will just take time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Scruffy Pendragon Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The arranged marriage between Arthur and Merlin.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>King Merlin has chosen King Arthur out of other suitors as he is close in age and has possibly the strongest kingdom in the five kingdoms. Arthur knows that this union is strong and has many positive prospects if they marry, so Arthur accepts. Merlin arrives at Camelot the day before and they meet on the wedding day. Arthur does this out of duty as does Merlin, but they both love their kingdoms and will do anything for them. Arthur for the past month or two hasn't been able to really keep a hold on his appearance, looking at himself in the mirror in the morning of the wedding, he decides it does not matter and ignoring his emotional strain, he meets with his future husband. Merlin is not too sure but continues with the ceremony, wearing Ygraine's sigil gifted to him from Arthur as he arrived in his guest chamber. Merlin looks upon Arthur's serious and quite miserable expression and promises himself to love that sadness out of him forever. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>